Our Eternity
by Karikha Kujo
Summary: Cinta yang bagaikan kegilaan'


Genre : Mistery/Horror

Warning : OOC (dikit?)

* * *

**Our Eternity

* * *

  
**

'Mimpi bagaikan malaikat, menggoda bagaikan iblis,'

'Senyuman semanis sirup, pandangan mata selembut kain velvet,'

'Bibir dari aphrodisiac.'

'Bencana yang dijalin oleh mimpi dan harapan menguasai diriku,'

'Yang menginginkan pertolongan, membuatku melupakan kebosanan di dunia'

'Daya Gravitasi bumi yang tidak tahu malupun bagai tak ada artinya di sini.'

'Ketakutan, penderitaan, kekhawatiran, keputusasaan…'

'Keluhan apapun yang terlontar…'

'Aku tak akan mampu untuk menentang puncak kebahagiaan ini…'

'aku hanya terpikat, dan mempercayakan tubuhku ini…'

'Sekali kesadaraanku tertidur,'

'Jiwaku akan dimakan oleh makhluk yang bukan manusia itu,'

'Cinta yang bagaikan kegilaan'

'Srek, srek, srek' suara gesekan pensil dan kertas terdengar begitu pelan, halus.

"Sasuke!!" suara anak lelaki terdengar begitu nyaringnya, memecah kesunyian yang ada.

"Ah.." desah seorang anak lelaki sambil menoleh ke arah suara itu, pelan, tenang.

"Oh, rupanya kau, Naruto" ucap lelaki tersebut singkat.

"Kok begitu sih? Padahal aku sudah membawakanmu makanan!" ucap naruto kesal, kesal oleh sikapnya yang dingin itu.

"Ah, begitu rupanya, kau bolos kerja, dan menggambar lagi ya" goda Naruto yang memergoki Sasuke yang sedang menggambar.

"Mana, mana? Perlihatkan padaku!"

"Sudahlah, toh kau sama sekali tak mengerti tentang lukisan" ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mengetes kemampuan observasiku, ya!" ucap Naruto sambil merebut buku yang Sasuke genggam.

"Ah, hei!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, siapa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat gambar yang Sasuke buat, sesosok anak perempuan memakai baju orang perancis jaman dulu, cantik.

"Entahlah"

"Loh, kok? Kamu yang menggambarnya 'kan?"

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa dia, belakangan, wajah anak ini selalu menghantuiku. Aku mengira, aku akan mengetahui sesuatu bila menggambar wajah itu…" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Hmm, apa kau jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama ya?" goda Naruto.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti mengatakan hal seperti itu... makannya, aku tidak mau memperlihatkannya padamu" ucap Sasuke sambil merebut kembali bukunya dengan paksa.

"Kenapa sih? Kamu 'kan tidak perlu semarah itu!" ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu dengan baik kalau kau tidak memiliki sense di bidang lukisan" ucap Sasuke.

'Dasar' batin Naruto. Walaupun Naruto sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke,akan tetapi tetap saja hati kecilnya merasa sakit oleh kata-katanya, diapun langsung pergi dari tempat itu…

"Kalau begitu sih, seperti Pygmalion saja, bukankah itu masalah narcissism? Anak ini…" ucap Sasuke sambil memandangi gambarannya sendiri.

"Hei, Sasuke!!" ucap seseorang sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei" ucap Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau pergi untuk mengambil barang antik yang kubeli?" ucap Kakashi.

"Baik" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu ini yang akan dibeli" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan sebuah barang antik pesanan Kakashi, yang berupa vas dari keramik.

"Ini adalah peninggalan Ayahku, jagalah dengan baik" ucap pemilik tempat itu.

"Soalnya ini benda terkutuk" ucapnya lagi.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Bercanda kok, tapi mungkin saja ada spirit yang terkumpul di sana. Dalam setiap benda ada roh, kau harus berhati-hati, terutama benda warisan. Kemungkinan tertumpuk banyak spirit aneh di benda itu" jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,ya!" pamit Sasuke.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah!" ucap pemilik tempat tersebut.

"..." Dia terdiam, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, hawa jahat, mengikuti Sasuke.

'*Nature morte* berarti *alam yang mati*.'

'Ketenangan yang menakutkan, dimana kita kehilangan waktu,'

'Arti yang alami, dan hubungan yang organis.'

'Dunia nyata lain, yang bisa terlihat sekejap dari dunia ini,'

'Para pelukis aliran Flandre pada jaman dahulupun...'

'Berkat petunjuk dari dunia nyata lain yang tergambar dalam cermin,'

'Memperlihatkan pada kita yang berada di dunia nyata,'

'Kita yang terbentuk dari kesalahan-kesalahan yang tak terbatas ini,'

'Di seberang sana...'

"..." Sasuke terdiam... saat ini dia melihat sosok anak yang selalu menghantuinya, di kamarnya yang gelap. Darah mengalir keluar sari tangan Sasuke, entah kenapa... Seketika itu pula sosok anak perempuan tersebut menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Diapun berlari, berlari dari kenyataan, menuju gudang tempat disimpannya lukisan-lukisan.

'Dikatakan bahwa dunia nyata lain selalu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk muncul.'

'Kesunyian yang terdengar di telingaku ini adalah peringatan bagiku.'

'Tapi sebaiknya, kau juga berhati-hati agar tidak terbunuh olehnya...'

"Ini dia... Kakashi-sensei, tidak apa-apa menjual lukisan ini dengan harga yang begitu murah? Memang kelihatannya masih belum selesai, tapi hasilnya bagus" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil lukisan anak perempuan yang mirip dengan anak yang selalu menghantuinya.

"Ah, itu ya, ada alasan tersendiri" ucap Kakashi.

"Alasan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kabarnya orang yang memiliki lukisan ini selalu mati dalam keadaan yang mengerikan, walau menurutku itu hanya takhayul. Tapi, sebaiknya kau juga berhati-hati agar tidak terbunuh olehnya. Hahaha, apa kau mengerti?" jelas Kakashi.

"Hmm, alasan tersendiri ya? Padahal ini lukisan yang bagus" ucap Sasuke menyayangkan.

"Ini adalah nama anak ini?" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat bagian atas dari lukisan tersebut.

"Sakura..."

'Jangan menoleh'

"Sasuke..." ucap seseorang yang tidak Sasuke sadari, yang sedari tadi mengamati, mengikuti Sasuke di dalam kegelapan.

"Tolonglah aku..." ucapnya lagi, sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia mengajak Sasuke untuk berjabat tangan.

'Apa aku sedang merasakan ketakutan? Anak ini bukan orang biasa... Tapi...' batin Sasuke, tangannya bergerak menggapai tangan anak itu...

'BRAAAAAKK'

"Sasuke!!" teriak Kakashi.

"Toko sudah dibuka sejak tadi tahu! Apa yang kau lakukan di gudang?!" bentak Kakashi agak marah.

"Ma... maaf" ucap Sasuke.

'Menghilang?' batin Sasuke.

"Ah, kamu ini, menjatuhkan lukisan-lukisan..." ucap Kakashi sambil membereskan lukisan-luikisan yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Lukisan itu besok akan diambil oleh pemiliknya" ucap Kakashi.

"Lukisan itu dijual?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, itu 'kan barang dagangan" jawab Kakashi.

"Segera batalkan penjualan itu! Lukisan itu tidak boleh dijual!!" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh? Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Eh.. ka... karena lukisan itu belum selesai!!" ucap Sasuke asal bicara.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Hari ini kau boleh langsung pulang" ucap Kakashi.

'Tolonglah aku' suara anak itu menari-nari di kepala Sasuke.

'Di kamar yang gelap, matanya yang basah bercahaya,'

'Perasaan terburu-buru yang bagaikan kelaparan,'

'Akupun semakin tertekan karena rasa haus ini muncul tanpa alasan,'

'Dan hanya membuatku sakit...'

'Dunia nyata memiliki masa lalu dan masa depan,'

'Akan tetapi khayalan yang keberadaannya melampaui batas waktu,'

'Khayalan yang tidak nyata tanpa janji apapun,'

'Akan terus bercahaya selamanya...'

'Tak bisa, bagaimanapun aku jadi kepikiran, aku akan bertanya kemana lukisan itu dijual' batin Sasuke sambil terus berjalan.

"..." Sasuke terdiam, terkejut melihat sekelilingnya, kini, dia melihat orang-orang, di sebuah kerajaan mungkin? Segalanya terlihat seperti kerajaan jaman dulu, mereka sedang mengadakan pesta dansa.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat sosok anak itu lagi, sepertinya dia bahagia, tapi, tiba-tiba dia lari...

"Tunggu!! Sakura!!" teriak Sasuke

"Apa..." Sasuke terdiam melihat darah mengalir keluar kembali dari tangannya, orang-orang di sekitarnya berubah menjadi batu nisan, keadaan berubah menjadi gelap, hitam...

"Ada... apa... ini?" ucap Sasuke kebingungan.

"Sasuke... kau ingin bertemu denganku?" ucap anak tersebut yang kini memakai jubah hitam, dan membawa sebuah lilin, lilin yang padam...

"Sakura... ini...~"

"Ke sini!!" potong anak tersebut sambil terus berjalan.

'Warna hitam ini, mengundangku menuju kegelapan,'

'Ke bawah tanah yang dingin.'

'Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa melakukan perlawanan,'

'Dalam kekosongan jiwaku ini.'

'Cahaya bagai lumpur di kedalaman sana,'

'Terpantul di mataku dengan jernihnya...'

"Lho, dimana ini?" tanya Sasuke, yang baru sadar bahwa sekarang ini dia sedang berada di tempat yang tidak dia kenal, sambil terus berjalan mencari kemana perginya anak tadi menuntunnya, Sasukepun akhirnya hanya menemukan sesosok mayat yang tergantung, dan lukisan 'anak itu'.

'Ketakutan itu sungguh cantik'

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Pada akhirnya jiwanya bisa saat aku menjenguknya, dengan liar dia menyalahkanku, dan mengatakan bahwa ini akibat lukisan itu" jelas Kakashi.

"Akhirnya barangnya dikembalikan, ya. Apa ini 'barang terkutuk' sungguhan? Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke mana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Saat ini dia sedang membereskan gudang dengan alasan tersendiri" jawab Kakashi.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam, sambil melihat ke arah lukisan anak yang bernama 'Sakura' itu.

"Itu membuat manusia gila" ucap seseorang yang sedang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Sakura, kamu ini sebenarnya 'apa'?"

"Aku ingin kau menolongku... dari keabadian, aku ingin kau mengembalikanku ke awal, impian barang-barang yang tak bisa melupakan jiwaku, dan terus mengikatku, mengembalikan mereka menjadi peralatan tanpa dosa yang tak akan membuat manusia menjadi gila" ucapnya.

'Aku tak bisa merasakan diriku sendiri,'

'Perasaan yang tak bisa kupahami,'

'Ketakutan yang tak bisa kupahami,'

'Semangat yang tak bisa kupahami,'

'Sesuatu... yang tak bisa kupahami.'

"Aku akan menolongmu, aku akan membebaskanmu" jawab Sasuke.

'Tanpa bisa melawan kecantikan,'

'Aku seakan menemukan arti dari ketakutan, dan kegembiraan,'

'Yang juga mirip dengan *Cinta*'

'Lengannya yang putih,'

'Berada dalam garis batas dunia,'

'Dan juga ujung dunia yang tanpa ikatan,'

'Jalur yang ada untuk membuatku mabuk kepayang,'

'Tak masalah apakah dia milik cinta, ataukah milik kematian,'

'Dihadapan kecantikannya, semua tidak berdaya,'

'Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan,'

'Selain, Menyerah.'

"Terimakasih, Sasuke"

'Saat inipun, mereka terus mencariku,'

'Marah demi diriku,'

'Mengeluh demi diriku,'

'Menjadi gila demi diriku…'

'Mereka semua adalah peninggalanku,'

**Sasuke's POV :**

'**Aku adalah mahasiswa universitas seni biasa,'**

'**Siangnya aku kuliah, dan sepulang kuliah,'**

'**Aku kerja sambilan di toko barang antik,'**

'**Melewati hari-hari normal yang damai sambil mengeluhkannya,'**

'**Aku dulunya adalah mahasiswa semacam itu,'**

'**Benar…'**

'**Sampai khayalan ini muncul di depanku…'**

'…DI HARI…*NGIIING* DI STASIUN… *NGIIING* JALUR… *NGIIING* LAGI-LAGI TERJADI BUNUH DIRI '

'SEJAK HARI… *NGIIING* DI STASIUN… *NGIING* TERJADI BANYAK KEJADIAN'

"Sasuke, tolong masukkan radio usang ini ke dalam gudang. Setelah itu kau boleh istirahat sebentar" ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah" jawab Sasuke, sambil membawa radio tersebut, dan berjalan menuju gudang.

"Radio ini memang sudah usang" ucap Kakashi kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke… Lagi-lagi terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik" ucap Sakura.

"Eh.."

"Peralatan milikku… membimbing manusia menuju bencana" ucap Sakura.

"Peralatan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaruh radio usang ke dalam dus barang rusak.

"Benda-benda yang dulu adalah benda milikku, 'Barang-barang terkutuk' " ucap Sakura.

"Mereka harus segera dikembalikan kepada diriku… kalau tidak, akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih gawat lagi" jelas Sakura

"Berhati-hatilah Sasuke, kau yang paling dalam bahaya"

"…Bahaya?"

"Alat-alat itu mendendam pada dirimu"

"Dendam padaku? Kenapa? Apa karena aku ada bersama dirimu?…Sakura?"

"…" Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju toko.

"Terimakasih ya, atas istirahatnya"

"Ya"

"…" Pandangan Sasuke masih terarah ke gudang.

"Tak ada orang 'kan di gudang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sepertinya, tadi aku mendengarmu berbisik-bisik di dalam" ucap Kakashi.

"Ti… tidak kok, mungkin salah dengar" jawab Sasuke.

Stasiun Kereta…

'Pada akhirnya ia tidak berkata apa-apa… kenapa Sakura selalu terlihat sedih ya? Kalau 'peralatan'nya dikembalikan padanya… apakah dia… akan tersenyum, walau sedikit saja…' batin Sasuke.

'HAH!' Sasuke kaget, dia melihat kalau dia sedang ditarik, ditarik ke arah rel yang ada kereta yang sedang melaju.

"Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sambil memegangi tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

"Berhati-hatilah… di sini cahayanya menggenang"

"Jangan-jangan…'peralatan'mu ada di sini?"

"Entahlah… cahaya ini jelas berhubungan dengan alat milikku… Tadipun dia mengincarmu"

"Sakura… terimakasih… kau telah menolongku" ucap Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis kepada Sakura.

"Benar… kau benar… Sasuke…"

"Oh, stasiun itu. Iya, aku tahu, belakangan banyak terjadi kasus bunuh diri di sana, 'kan?"

"Begitu, ya" ucap Sasuke.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu ketinggalan berita, ya" ucap Naruto.

"Kabarnya, itu perbuatan roh jahat atau karena feng shuinya salah, belakangan malah ada kabar aneh lain lagi" tambah Hinata.

"Sepertinya, waktu terjadinya bunuh diri selalu sama. Umumnya terjadi jam 5, sore hari" ucap Naruto.

"Sekitar jam 5… soalnya itu waktu dimana matahari senja memancarkan cahayanya, ya" ucap Hinata.

'Tepat di waktu aku seperti akan ditarik itu…' batin Sasuke.

'Jam 4 lewat ya…' batin Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan" ucap Sasuke sambil membereskan barang-barangnya, dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Eh, hoi!" ucap Naruto.

"Tugas ini harus selesai hari ini lho"

"Dia tidak dengar, ya"

"Belakangan ini dia aneh, ya?"

"Padahal dulu dia mahasiswa seni yang paling rajin"

"Paling dia punya pacar atau apa…"

'Kalau 'peralatan' itu merupakan benda yang memantulkan cahaya…' batin Sasuke.

"Matahari senja akan terpantul pada benda itu, dan mengakibatkan sesuatu 'cahaya' di gedung ini… benar tidak ya?" ucap Sasuke.

'Memang di sekitar jam ini keberadaan 'peralatan'ku sangat terasa…'

'Tapi bukan di sini…'

'Di tempat lain yang lebih jauh lagi'

"…"

"Sakura?... Ada apa? Tempatnya bukan di sekitar sini 'kan?"

'Cahayanya…'

'Dia…'

'Mengincar orang ini…'

"Sasuke!!"

"Apa…" Sasuke berjalan mencari Sakura, menuju tangga tempat ia tadi melihat Sakura, berjalan terus, tapi, kelihatannya, dia hanya berjalan di tempat itu saja.

"Sakura! Apa kau yang melakukan ini?!"

'Kelopak bunga?' batin Sasuke.

"Saku…" Sasuke tersenyum, senang melihat Sakura kembali.

'CROOT, Cplash, Cplash' Sakura tertusuk pisau, darahnya berceceran, dan dia menemukan sebuah… cermin.

"…ra"

'BRUUUK' tubuh Sakura terjatuh di lantai.

"A…a…a..a…AAAAaa!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke berteriak sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, menutup kedua matanya, tidak percaya…

"Itu adalah… peralatan yang mengenai sisi peran, kau telah melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan?" ucap seseorang, sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Kukira, kau benar-benar akan mati" ucap Sasuke, setelah ia tahu bahwa Sakuralah yang kini memeluknya.

"Tenanglah…"

"Aku ada di sini…"

'Selamat pulang kembali…'

"Eh, berita nih!! Orang yang membeli cermin dengan 'alasan tersendiri' itu, adalah orang pertama yang mati dalam kasus bunuh diri itu!!"

"Betulkah itu?"

"Lihat, ada berita belasungkawanya"

"Kalau itu barang terkutuk sungguhan gawat nih, habis, banyak sekali barang antik dengan 'alasan tersendiri' itu yang diimpor ke sini"

"Rasanya… aku sungguh lelah…"

"…istirahat sebentar… ya…" ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

'Wajah yang pucat…'

'Menolong?'

'Tidak,'

'Itu hanya karena aku,'

'Membutuhkan pembimbing'

'Terjadi akibat bayangan diriku…'

'Meski begitu… saat ini…'

'Selamat tidur… Sasuke'

"Sasuke, sedang kerja sambilan, ya?"

"Naruto…"

"Oh, apa kamu suka barang antik?" ucap Hinata.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak begitu tahu tentang itu…"

"Sasuke, kau bilang, kau mencari barang antik dari perancis 'kan? Ada kiriman piano perancis dari abad ke 18 ke sekolah, dan pianonya itu barang 'terkutuk'! Kukira kau akan tertarik, kami baru akan ke sana dan memainkannya untuk uji keberanian. Mau pergi bersama kami?" ucap Naruto.

"Sepertinya menarik… tentu" ucap Sasuke.

"Hehe, piano seperti ini, ya? Kukira grand piano, ternyata piano yang imut, apa suaranya keluar dengan baik ya?" ucap Naruto sambil menekan piano tersebut.

'TIING'

"Ah, suaranya keluar. Kalau begitu, aku akan memainkannya sebentar" ucap Naruto.

"Berhati-hatilah, ini 'terkutuk'!" ucap Hinata cemas.

"Tak apa-apa, baik akan kumulai" ucap Naruto.

"Lagu agar musim semipun datang bagi kita! 'Lagu musim semi' dari Mendelsshon"

'Sepertinya, tak ada masalah dengan piano ini… Sakurapun tidak mengatakan apa-apa' batin Sasuke. Seketika, Naruto yang di hadapannya… berubah menjadi Sakura…

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke sambil meraih pundak Sakura…

"Mm?"

"Sasuke!"

'hah'

"Ada… apa? Kamu ini ngelindur ya?" ucap Naruto, sambil beranjak dari kursi piano tersebut.

"Ma…maaf"

'Ketemu…'

'Dulu dia adalah milikku,'

'Peralatan yang *dikutuk*'

"Sakura…"

"Eh, tunggu… Sasuke? Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Apa dia terkena kutukan ya?" ucap Hinata agak khawatir.

"Kasihan… kau sudah melukai seseorang ya? Maafkan aku" ucap Sakura kepada pianonya.

'Sakura…' batin Sasuke.

'Kabarnya ini piano yang dikutuk,'

'Penampilanmu adalah kompetisi musik,'

'Benar, kau pasti bisa melakukannya'

'Penampilanmu dalam kompetisi musik nanti,'

'sangatlah kami harapkan,'

'Kau adalah kebanggaan sekolah,'

'Tidak,'

'Aku tidak mau memainkan piano,'

'Aku tidak mau…'

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Karikha's note : Oyoyoi!! Udah lama gak maen ke fanfiction! Akhir-akhir ini saiia cuma maen ke wargame, sama maen gameboy di PC, hahaha *ditampol*. Jadi maklumi, kalau cerita saiia lebih ancur dari yang sebelumnya, dan maap kalau saia jarang nge-repiu cerita kalian, tapi, kalian masih tetep mau nge-repiu cerita saiia! Terharu… *hiks, hiks*. Kalau saiia maen ke fanfiction, saiia pasti nge-repiu deh… tapi gak semuanya... Sekali lagi G.O.M.E.N!!

With love,

-Karikha Kujo-

* * *

'**MIND TO REVIEW?'

* * *

  
**


End file.
